


Blue Stars and Distant Scars

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Friendship, Gen, Stargazing, pre-Promnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Prompto isn't used to receiving affection and Ignis decides to help him.For the Writing Rainbow: Blue exchange. Prompts used: stargazing, and character isn’t used to being loved and shown tenderness/affection.





	Blue Stars and Distant Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts).



It was dusk and the group was stationed at camp. A blazing fire roared proudly before them. All were seated except for Ignis, who was putting the finishing touches on some garula chops that he was preparing for dinner. Once finished, he plated the food and strolled over to serve to the boys. Gladio was situated closest to the portable stove so he received his plate first, followed by Noct, and at last, Prompto.

When Ignis reached Prompto, he accidently brushed his wrist with his fingers when passing the plate to him. Prompto quickly retracted his hand. Looking embarrassed after, he offered a shy apology.

“That’s quite alright, Prompto. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Prompto relaxed a bit but a somewhat troubled expression remained on his face.

Ignis grew concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, oh yeah, I’m good! Yeah it’s nothin’. I’m just a bit jumpy sometimes.” He took up his fork and began to eat, pretending that everything was okay. Ignis turned and quietly took the seat to the left of him, and after one more look of curiosity, turned his attention to his own dinner.

When they were finished, Ignis rose and collected the plates, careful to not alarm Prompto again. The quartet then branched off to do their nightly routines: Gladio went on a jog around the nearby pond, Noct retired to the tent with a video game, Ignis washed the dishes and prepped some fruit for tomorrow’s breakfast, and Prompto… remained seated in the camp chair. He normally would join Noct in a round of King’s Knight, but he wasn’t feeling up to it at the moment.

Having finished his chores, Ignis turned around and was surprised to see violet blue eyes gazing back at him. “Ah, not feeling your game or photos this evening, Prompto?”

Prompto cast his eyes downward. “Nah, not really.”

“Are you feeling alright? If there’s something you’d like to get off your chest, I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

Prompto looked up. “Oh, you could tell something was up, huh? I might as well admit what’s goin’ on.”

“You don’t have to – ”

“Nah, I wanna. I’ve never told anyone about it before so I’m sitting here like well, why not just get it over with?” He paused for a moment, as if searching for the words.

Ignis placed his dishcloth on the counter and came over and seated himself in the camp chair across from Prompto, giving him a bit of space so he wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable while he spoke.

“Only if you feel comfortable doing so.”

Prompto nodded. “Okay. I….” He paused and shook his head. It then seemed that he wasn’t going to continue, but he eventually took up where he had left off. “I’m… not used to being loved. I grew up with parents who… weren’t really around much for me. And then later I felt kinda like a fat kid outcast so I didn’t really have many friends, and even after I lost all the weight I still wasn’t given a chance to form deep love connections. To this day it’s something I crave with all my being but it just… keeps… dodging me. I don’t know why. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I’m cursed or something….” He trailed off, head hanging. Light from the fire flickered off of his blond hair and sagging shoulders.

“I am honored that you wanted to share that with me,” Ignis began. “I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

Prompto glanced up at him. The firelight bounced off of the thin river of wetness upon his cheeks. “So, you don’t think I’m some _loser_?”

Ignis regarded him softly. “Of course not. I think you’re someone who’s struggling with something that’s worthy of attention and kind consideration.”

A small sob escaped Prompto’s lips. “Oh Igs. _Thank you_. I didn’t think anyone would care.”

“That’s only because you’ve been conditioned for so long to think that no one cares. And while yes, there will be people who come into your life who will right ahead and prove that they don’t, there will undoubtably be some who _do_.” He paused. “Like me. _I_ care about you, Prompto, and I wish to see you blossom into a happy and content person. I’m sure the others could say the same.”

Prompto leapt out of his chair, ran over to Ignis, nearly catching himself on fire in the process, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. When his inhibitions returned a moment later, he detached himself but didn’t turn away. He stood there looking down at Ignis with a conflicted expression.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to rush at you like that.”

“No, no worries. It was definitely a good thing. Already a bit of progress. Here.” Ignis patted the chair next to him and Prompto sat himself into it slowly.

Ignis smiled softly and looked upward toward the sky. “You see all those stars up there? Aren’t they absolutely stunning?”

Prompto, glad for the tactful subject change, also looked to the sky. His eyes flitted around at the various stars and distant galaxies, and he felt himself growing more relaxed by the second. “Yeah, they are pretty cool.” He turned to Ignis. “Yanno, it’s funny how we go camping all the time, but this is the first time I remember ever really looking at them.”

“Yes, that is true. Sometimes our minds are so boggled down by stressors that we fail to take note of the wonder that already surrounds us.” Ignis slowly moved his hand over and gently placed it atop Prompto’s, who didn’t flinch or pull away. “If you would like, we could work on this together.”

Prompto felt as if he were going to cry again. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this kindness. He shook his head. “You already do so much for us…”

“It won’t be any trouble at all. Listen, I have an idea. What would you think of us becoming stargazers? I have a pair of binoculars and an astronomy book tucked away in my luggage. If you’d like, I can let you borrow them and we can discuss the topic whenever the mood strikes us. Perhaps you could even begin to take photos of the night sky. I can help you acquire a new lens if needed.”

Prompto’s entire face lit up. “Really?! Yeah! I’m totally down for this!” Prompto rose and gave Ignis another hug. “Thank you so much…” he trailed off and sat back down. “Sorry, I felt like I was going to cry again. I’m just feeling really overwhelmed. I’m happy though! Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. How about we rest up tonight and we’ll begin our night sky adventures tomorrow evening. I’ll dig out that book and the binoculars sometime tomorrow before dinner.”

“Yeah, you betcha!”

“I’m going to head to the tent. Let’s hope for clear skies tomorrow evening. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Prompto remained seated and watched the fire for a few minutes before rising and shuffling into the tent, his tired mind full of hopeful thoughts.


End file.
